Friendships Die
by Bubbleberry22
Summary: AU Ash is a vampire. He had a normal life until that fateful day centuries ago. Lavender Town High holds many supernatural creatures within it’s walls, but do they get along, do they know about eachother, do they go on adventures together. Sorry for the bad summery, I’m not a good summerizer.
1. First Day Back

Hi guys, back **again** with a new story. I know, I know, **I haven't updated Percy Awakens. I've been busy with school lately with testing and stuff, and I had no computer access until now, and I had no plans for chapter four yet, not even a title, and I just love pokemon vampire stories, but I thought there hadn't been enough out there so I decided to write my own. I had been planning this for a couple of days now and I didn't want to post this story until I wrote three chapters, but I am too impatient, so don't expect updates for a while because these chapters are a lot longer than my other story. Thank you and enjoy!**

 **Ash**

Alone, Like usual. That's what always happens. Well, he did have White and Serena, but his other friends, they aren't as close. They were different, they didn't understand him as well. He didn't mind that, they were still good friends, but it is impossible for them to understand.

He walked down the hall to his locker. It was a ugly yellow-green color, just like all the rest. He hated it. He saw the mirror inside. Over the past two years he has been there, he hadn't thought to take it out. He didn't need it, he couldn't see himself in it, so he thought about what he looked like. Blue jeans, gray shirt, red eyes with sunglasses covering them, sharp canine teeth, and raven black hair. Most vampires hid their eyes behind sunglasses like he did, but they don't usually show their teeth, so no cover-up.

 **White P.O.V**

As I walked through the halls I took in my surroundings. There was a plain sign that said "Welcome to Lavender Town High School". It was a light purple sign, with white letters. The outside walls were the same light purple as the sign and the roof was white, while the inside walls were painted a light gray color. I passed a banner that had our school motto," If you die, you'll still be loved forever!" Yeah, what great message.

I saw Ash by his locker, which is by mine and Serena's. I walked over and said hi.

" So another boring, pointless year of school" he said.

"Yeah, what a waste of time, if I didn't have to be here, I would have left about two hours ago!" I joked.

"Me too, me too"

"Well what has to be done has to be done" he said

"So anyways, show me your schedule, I want to see what classes we have together" He said. I showed him my schedule and saw that we had first, lunch b, fourth, and seventh period together. He told me that all of our friends texted him saying they had lunch b, so we all have lunch together.

"Well come on, let's get going to first period, we don't want to be late!" We walked to first period. I saw Serena and Bianca, my best friend. Professor Juniper explained that we had a project. We have to go to a library and research the history of lavender town. The partners will be Ash and me, Bianca and Barry, Serena and May.

Ash and I walked to lunch. We met up with Cilan, who doesn't know our secret.

"Come on guys, you can't be leaving for lunch. You did this for as long as I've known you and you never even come back with lunch!" Cilan exclaimed.

"Bye Cilan" Ash dismissed. Me and Ash left to Cerulean city to get some blood. After we Compelled and drank some blood from some people, we went to the mall to buy new sunglasses, because are old ones got messed up, and headed back to Lavender Town. It is pretty funny that we live there because of all the supernatural beings that live there. We know that Serena is a vampire like us, Gary is a ghost, Black is a werewolf, and Dawn is a witch. When we got back Cilan found us, and noticed our bags.

"Hey, how did you just get Cerulean mall bags?!"

 **Ha ha ha, I left you a cliffhanger! So anyways, it took me about three hours to write this, and the planning I did the past couple of days! I guess it's what I get for not updating and writing it all at once. So, I don't have a cover for this story yet, and I don't have one in mind, so if you would like you can send one to me to use. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Mr Professor

**_rufus264: "Interesting story"_**

 **Thank you, I really try!**

 ** _Fire4Heavenn: " Ok I'll read more for now"_**

 **Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

"Ummmm… we got them last month, when we went on the trip" Ash sweat-dropped.

"Uhh yeah" agreed White.

"You didn't go on any trip!" Yelled Cilan.

"Yeah we did?"

"Stop lying to me, I want to know the truth!" Countered Cilan.

"You won't believe us." said Ash.

"Yeah I probably won't, because every day, you guys wander off during lunch, not telling me where you go, don't even come back with lunch **(They wouldn't have enough time to eat it there)** , and sometimes you come back with things like these, from other cities, you didn't even bring your backpack, or anything for that matter. Tell me the truth!" ranted Cilan

"Fine follow us." Ash and White said together. They walked into the janitor's closet and Ash took off his glasses, and White followed.

"I don't get Ash, of course I knew you had red eyes, I'm your best friend" Cilan asked confused.

*Ash and White open their mouths, Cilan screams*

"Shhhhhhhhhhh, shh, shh, quiet down!" Ash said worriedly.

"Wh-wwwhhhh-why are your teeth so pointy, it's not like your a vampire or something, beca..because they don't exist, right?"

"..."

"AAhhugh, Please don't kill me I don't want to die!" Cilan screams.

" Relax, I'm your best friend, I wouldn't kill you, if I even would, wouldn't I have done it all ready" Reasoned Ash

"Oh, right, wait, is it just you guys?" Questioned Cilan.

"Uh… not exactly." said White.

"Who else is there?" Asked Cilan.

"Well hold on." Ash and White discus quietly about if they should tell him about everyone or not, and they decide on telling him everything.

"So, Me, Ash, and Serena are vampires. Gary is a ghost, Black is a werewolf, and Dawn is a witch." White explained. Then the bell rang.

"Ok, we are of to class" Ash said.

Cilan stood there shocked, but quickly recovered because he always knew there was something different about Ash.

 **Black & Black P.O.V.**

Black was sitting at his desk, waiting for the teacher. So far, he had only a few friends in his classes, and even then, none of them were close friends. He was lonely. He had a secret that nobody could know **(Not everybody told each other! But there are close observers!)**. He did wish that White was in this class, but after being two of his classes, and lunch, there was no way she would be in this class, or many others. Everyone else was only in lunch with him.

*White walks in*

"Hi ... White?"

"Oh, hey Black!" Said White. Ash walked in with Cilan behind him. I was hoping she would sit with me at my table, but she sat with them. The teacher then walked in.

"Welcom to math class, I am your teacher, Professor Rowan. Yes you have to..."

"Am I late" cut off Bianca, who just ran in panting.

"How dare you run in to my class an inturupt! You are lucky it is the first day, or you would have gotten sent to the office!" Yelled the teacher. Bianca hurriedly sat down next to White.

"As I was saying, I am Professor Rowan, and you do have to call me that. Hey you over there!" He pointed to me "Why are you sitting alone! Go sit with them!" He pointed at White's table. I was overjoyed! I always got this weird feeling when I was around White for some reason. I walked over and sat down next to Cilan, and Mr. Rowan (I am _not_ calling him Professor!) resumed class.

"Okay everyone, today is the first day of school so don't stress about any work from me." Mr. Rowan announced

"Instead, we will get to know your table mates, tell each other your deepest, darkest, secrets!" Ash and White seemed to sweat drop, I wonder why. Ehh, doesn't matter right now.

"Okay, so there is someone who, I may, think is really, really, cute" Cilan revealed

"Your turn Bianca"

" Okay, so, I have been having these really weird and scary nightmares about monsters like, vampires and werewolves and other things!" Bianca said scared.

"Oh that's okay Bianca, we all get nightmares sometimes, but we have to get over them." Cilan saved

"Thanks Cilan, Black, your next!"

" Oh, okay, uh, well, I think this teacher has a lose screw or something, who makes everyone call them Professor!" I said. Everyone started laughing.

"Well, your turn Ash."

"Okay, uh well, uhm, ooh, ah so I don't eat lunch at school, ever." Ash finally said

"Ever!" Checked Bianca

"Ever, so your next White." Ash said

"Ok, um, well, my parents are dead." Revealed White

"What, who do you live with then?" Questioned Cilan

"Cilan!" Bianca yelled because she knew it was a touchy subject.

"No, no, it's okay, to answer your question, I live by myself" White answered

" What, your only 16, and you don't have a job!" yelled Black

"Uh, my grandparents pay"

"Then why don't you live with them?" Asked Cilan

"Well, they always try to help, but they don't really, they just hurt more." Told White as the bell rang.

"BYE!" Yelled the teacher.

 **Ash P.O.V**

White was next to me in the hallway.

"How did you come up with that grandparents thing so fast, and are you sure your Ok, I know that whole parents thing still hurts." Confirmed Ash

" Yeah, it hurts, I just had to say something, but I remember it as if it where yesterday."

 **Whoo! 1,083 words! Hah, anyways, sorry for not updating in a while *thinks to Percy Awakens* *sweat drops as a mob of angry people chase him* . As of right now, this story is my main focus. I am so sorry but I still don't have any plans at all for the fourth chapter of Percy Awakens (As I am writing this, I still don't know the title for this chapter XD). So much testing has happened lately, but it's almost summer, and you should know what that means, more updates :D. Thank you guys so much for reading, please review, you will be answered eventually. Also, try to guess who Cilan might like! That's all for now!**


	3. Walking on Memory Lane

**hehehe... IAMSOSOSOSOSORRY! I have no excuse except for me just being lazy. How was your summer? When I am writing this it's still summer and I have no idea when it will be done so... I guess you want the story...**

 **9/12/2018- I just made a few edits and minor tweaks. I'm starting the next chapter, so it might be out soon if nothing comes up, school is busy as said by my friend !**

 _Flashback- White 1720_

White was running down the halls of her house to her parents room.

"Mom! Dad! I am now officially 16!" She screamed.

"White Hilda Touko!" Her mother yelled.

"Inside voice"

"But it's my birthday and your yelling too!" She yelled back.

"That's different and weren't you going to your friends house" Her mom countered.

"Yeah! Goodbye!" She finished. She walked down Route 10 towards Ash's house. He lived in Lavender Town, a creepy place which has a cemetery like tower. His house was across from Lavender Tower and had a grey roof and brick walls. It didn't match but it was the best he could do. She walked past the flower covered lawn and knocked on the pale grey door.

"Hi White" Ash said as he opened his door and let her in.

"How is it going" She responded as she stepped into the house.

"Happy birthday, I got you this" He said as he handed her a 75 year old book. He had gotten when it was new and saved it because he knew it would come in handy one day.

"How did you get this!" She yelled as she was a huge reader. **(You don't have to like school if you like to read)**

"I'll tell you if you go to the top of Lavender Tower" He said as he thought it would be a good way to tell the truth and if she didn't he would have more time.

"Challenge accepted!" She declared as she started walking to the door. They made there way across town and entered the building, and White immediately started shaking.

"You don't have to do this White" Ash said as he walked up the stairs.

"I want to know how you got the book and get over my fear of ghosts!" She declared. They walked up the bland white colored stairs and once the got to the third floor they heard a strange noise.

"What was that" White asked. They looked around and Ash was on high alert as he used his senses.

"WHITE MOVE" he yelled but he was to late. White was stabbed in the back and was now bleeding on the floor. She passed out on the floor and was slowly dying. Ash was crying until he suddenly had an idea but was not sure of it. He could turn her into a vampire but that would mean she could go crazy and be a murder. He looked down at her and realized it would be a few minutes until she was dead. He bit into his wrist and dropped blood into her mouth. He picked her up and sped her to his house. He put her on his bed and read books to pass time **(Remember it's 1720 still).**

"Huh... Why am I in your bed?" White asked confused.

"You're here cause I took you here after you were stabbed in the back" He told her.

"Huwahhhhh!" She yelled as she started freaking out.

"How am I alive? How did I get stabbed? How did you get the bo-" White was cut off.

"You might be suprised but... I'm... a vampire" He told her as her eyes widened and she tried to back up but hit the wall.

"Relax your one to" He told her and her eyes somehow got even wider.

"Wh... What?" She asked as he explained about the stabbing and how he saved her. She ran up and gave him a hug as she whispered thank you in his ear.

"Don't thank me yet, if you don't drink blood in the next week, you'll die" He explained to her. She asked him to show her and they went to Route 8.

He showed her the basics until she got the hang of it. He then told her he had one more gift and they super sped to vermillion city. He walked to the harbor covering her eyes.

"Open your eyes" He told her as he lifted his hand and she opened her eyes and saw a huge boat in front of her.

"It's sails for an hour with dinner in board" He said as she hugged him in thanks. The went on board and went to a table they had delicious pasta and grape juice. They ate for a half hour and went to the deck. They watched for sea creatures and saw many beautiful ones. White looked over at Ash who he wasn't looking and blushed slightly.

"Hey Ash" White said.

"Yeah" He responded.

"Thank you, for everything" She said as they walked towards the dock when the ship stopped at the harbor.

"Well, it _is_ your birthday" He said as they sped to route 10 and walked to her house. The sun was setting and White knocked on the door. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer.

"Must still be mad at me" She said as she unlocked the door. She opened it and stopped. Her parents were on the floor, dead. She began crying and Ash noticed they had the same kind of knives in there backs. He knew her family was very wealthy and knew they must have stolen her money. She was now alone and had no relatives. Over the next few weeks she moved in with Ash but was still upset that her parents died while they were mad at each other.

 _Present time - Ash_

"Bye White see you later." Ash told her as he walked his class he wondered who was in his class and saw Serena and sat next to her.

"Hey Serena" Ash said

"Hello Ash haven't seen you in a while" She replied. Serena blushed as she relized he was sitting next to her. She had a crush on Ash ever since she first met him. Cilan had walked in and sat next to Ash and behind him was Dawn who sat next to Serena. Dawn was a witch, but she was born in 1892. She was granted a vampire like life, so she can't die of age or sickness, but other ways.

"Hey Best friend" She said

"Hello Dawn" Serena told her

"Quit acting so proper all the time" She told Serena. Serena, being born in 1745, always acted proper which confused some people because it was no longer the 17 hundreds. She had trouble covering it up sometimes but Ash helps her a lot. She remembered to back when she first met him.

 _Flashback - Serena 1761_

It was middle of October and Serena had just moved to Lavender town but went to school in Saffron City because Lavender Town's school was full. She made great friends on her first day like White, Ash, and Green **(Green is a boy in this story, so Blue is a girl)**. It was the end of the day.

"Hey Serena!" Green yelled.

"Hello Green" She told him.

"Me, Ash, and White are going to Silph co. at 5 pm want to come?" He asked

"Sure, I'll be there" She said. She walked home and got ready. She wore a pink dress and purple high heels. She walked there and met up with everyone. They got there and walked around. They walked through the floors and eventually made there way to the top. They walked over to edge and admired the view.

"What a great view!" She said.

"I know right" White agreed. As Serena started to walk away she tripped and fell off the edge.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Serena yelled. As she started to fall Ash caught her by the hand and pulled her up. He had saved her life! She thanked him multiple times. As the days went by she depveloped a crush on him that she had for centuries.

 _Current time - Serena_

After that is when things went down hill and got turned into a vampire, but in the end she was glad it happened as so many wonderful things had happened after the bad things.

"Serena class is starting" Dawn whispered.

"Oh and I have something to tell you after class." She quickly added.

 **Well that's it for now. I tried to make it long as an apology. Originally Serena's flashback wasn't going to happen, or dawn, but I hoped you liked it. I know Serena's flashback was rushed but that's because I don't want to give too many details. Lastly I wrote this entire chapter on my tablet in 2 days. Bye for now!**


	4. Sceduel Changes

**12/1/18- Finish Date-This actually happened to me. I had some friends in my class and then the school made schedule changes to make the classes smaller/larger. I am doing this for story purposes! Also if my writing skills improve, thank my ELA teacher for that, she is a great teacher! Lastly, in history, I realized that the timeline in this story wouldn't make sense, but I also realized it's fiction, time doesn't matter! _I KNOW THE LAST NAMES GO FIRST, I JUST WROTE IT LIKE THAT FOR BETTER COMPREHENSION!_ *PRETEND THAT THEY DON'T WEAR SUNGLASSES***

 _ **Disclaimers:**_

 _ **I don't own Pokemon, and even if I did, I wouldn't be writing this.**_

 _ **I don't own RWBY, you'll see why.**_

 **??? POV**

I walk into homeroom and see a schedule on my desk. Nooooo, uhh...I just got used to my classes this past two weeks! Gold wasn't in any of my classes for the first time since I met him at this ugly school. Uhhhh fate is cruel.

 _timeskip- 1 hour_

O.K., history's over, off to my new class, lets see:

 ** _History: Olympia, Scylin_**

 ** _Math: Candice, __Berlitz_**

 ** _Science: Sabrina, Catlyn _**

**_Lunch B _**

**_Art: Mina, Suzan_**

 ** _English *Block: Elesa, Wintres_**

Okay, that schedule seems fine as long as Gold isn't in any of them. Or Sapphire. Diamond, Platinum, and White would all be nice, just not someone loud or annoying. Okay now math is right...there... and now I can scream in my mind for the rest of the day. Sapphire, Gold, Pearl, and Black are all in this class. Poor Ms. Candice, oh well, another year of horrors. Anyways, Calling names, ...Dawn Berlitz, huh what a coincidence, must be related...Gold Hibiki...Sapphire Birch...Ruby Rose, hey! Who stole my name...and Ruby Yuiki.

Math continued on and, as always, boring. I do like the teacher though, even if she gives us 50 problems a night. Unfortunately, I was behind on laundry today and had to wear probably the most awful outfit I've ever worn. It was dark blue jean-shorts that frayed at the ends, a yellow shirt that said, "I LOVE THE SUN", which is very untrue, and long fuzzy socks that are very colorful. I suddenly hear,

"Alright, Ruby, tell us the answer!", and I start mumbling something when the other Ruby yells,

"76.54321!". Oh this is going to be annoying. Ms. Candice then says,

"Close, the correct answer was 13647.89!" in a very cheerful way. Gold starts laughing and throws a paper ball at her head. Her eyes looked as if they had fire in them, and she reached for something but suddenly stopped and pretended nothing had happened. The bell rang and I hurried to science, trying to avoid Gold.

I'm the first one in to class, but unfortunately, Gold came right after. He was walking towards me when I hear,

"Pick your seats everyone, first come first serve!" Gold rushes to sit across from me, so he is facing me. I see Platinum and she sits next to me. As the room filled up, no one sat across from me. Hopefully it'll be someone good.

 **Ash POV**

Today has been a crazy day. I got a sceduel change, nobody remembered my birthday, and some kid wants to fight after school. Today is just a mess. My next class is science, which happens to be my least favorite subject. Supernatural creatures and science don't mix well together. Anyways, I walk in to the class as the bell rings, and I see one seat left. I quickly sit down and look at the people sitting at my table.

The person siting next to me has black hair sticking out of his black and yellow hat. His jacket has the same color scheme, and he seems to have a bag strapped around him. His shorts are yellow with black on the sides, and his eyes are a deep gold color. The girl in front of me has dark blue hair, intense platinum eyes that seem to be full of wisdom, and a white and pink beanie. She has a red coat on with a scarf wrapped around her neck and long white pants. Lastly, the boy across from me has a outfit too ugly to describe, but he has brown hair covered by a white hat that kinda looks like hair. His eyes are a deep ruby color.

As the teacher calls role, I learn that the people at my team are Gold, Platinum, and Ruby. Huh... their names match their eye color. Anyways, Ms. Sabrina, the teacher, seems to like to talk. She talks about herself and her family for pretty much the rest of the class. For the last ten minutes, she tells us to get to know each other, since we'll be sitting in these seats for the rest of the year. The first thing we do is exchange phone numbers.

"Hey, I'm Gold, nice to meet cha'" Gold cheerfully shouts. Ruby shakes his head as if he's annoyed.

"I'm Ruby, and this isn't what I normally look like." Ruby shows me a picture on his phone **(His ORAS outfit)**.

"Okay, good to know" I reply.

"Don't worry about him, Ruby is really into fashion, so he gets worried about that stuff." Platinum replies. Now that I look closer, I realize she has the new phone that came out a couple of days ago.

"Whoa, how did you get that?" I question.

"Oh, well my family's kinda rich" She sort of whispers. Just then the bell rings and we leave the class to go to our lockers. As I get to my locker, I see that Platinum's locker is to my left, and Ruby's is to my right.

"Hey you guys want to sit by me at lunch?" I ask them

"Sure!" They reply. We walk to the tenth table, and Black, Bianca, Cilan, and White are already there. I introduce all of them, and we sit down. We all notice a striking resemblance between Dawn and Platinum when she and Serena come over. As we chat away, I notice Ruby glancing at all of the vampires' eyes, including mine. I wonder if he knows, or he is just supprised at how many people have red eyes. When I saw Dawn, I remebered something from the other day.

*Flash Back*

I was walking from reading when I overheard a conversation. I hid around the corner and saw Dawn and Serena. Serena looked a little nervous, almost like she was worried about how Dawn would react to what she had to say.

"So, Dawn you know your my best friend," Dawn nods her head and listens attentively, "and I don't want to keep any secrets from you. I have to tell you... I'm a vampire." Dawn widens her eyes and backs away.

"And before you put up some ridiculous act, I want you to also know that I know your a witch." Dawn stops backing up and returns to being normal.

"How'd ya find out?" Dawn questioned

"Well, I didn't, Ash did. He saw you do a spell. People seem to not notice him, and he overhears and eavesdrops a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if he's listening to us right now." I stiffen a little.

"How did he not freak out? Don't tell me, ... he's a vampire to." Serena nods her head. I walk out of my spot.

"Well now you know." I state.

*Flashback End*

 **Timeskip***

So now we have to live in dorms. It started a week ago. Some kid was complaining that he was always late since he lived far away. The school had only one dorm, but it had enough beds and rooms to fit the entire school, so boys and girls are mixed. It's required, it's required to live in the dorm, and you have three roommates. So it's now Monday and I'm moving into my dorm today.

I walk into my room, 272, and see Gold.

"Hey Gold, you seen our other roommates?" I question.

"I've seen Platinum, but I don't know the other" He replies. Just then the door bursts open.

"Hello roomies!"

 **Sorry for the long wait (And the cliffhangers). I extended it to the dorms for you guys since I said it was coming soon, and it wasn't. Try to guess who the roommate is!**


	5. Dorm Troubles

**So, I'm writing this a day after publishing the last chapter, so I don't have much to say. I do have to say that after a couple more chapters, I'm going to have to think about the plot of this story. When I created this story, it was the previous school year an I was rushing into a story. As soon as I had the idea, I started writing the first chapter immediately, and had a weak plot that I already forgot. So I'll have to figure out where I'm going with this story.**

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I don't own Pokémon. *Cries uncontrollably in a corner***

 **I don't own any vampire or any other supernatural creature movie, show, or story.**

 **I don't own YouTube, and probably never will!**

"Hello new roomies!" A girl yelled as the door bursts open.

"Hey" Gold said flashing a grin. I've been told he's a pervert, so that girl better watch out.

"Hi, nice to meet you, but who are you?" Platinum says wisely.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I'm Blue!" Blue introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

"We have to decide who gets each bed" Platinum suddenly says. There are two bunk beds.

"I want bottom bunk" Gold and Blue yelled.

"Okay, so I'll sleep on the top bunk on a Gold's side, and Platinum can sleep on Blue's side." I solve. We unpack are stuff and get our beds situated, we share our sceduels. Gold and I have science and ELA, Platinum and I share history, science, and ELA, and Blue and I have P.E. and ELA. I have P.E. first, but we have the day off to get situated. I see a desktop computer in the corner of the room. I guess it would be kind of fun to make YouTube videos with my roommates, I do have a professional camera that White gave my for my birthday two years ago. I share the idea with them.

"Sounds like fun" Blue said

"A wonderful idea" Platinum exclaimed

"Heck yea!" Gold shouted. I get out my camera and set it up. I just then remember I don't show up in cameras, unless I get that special filter for the lens. I can get that from the SNCWS, (Super Natural Creature Web Store). If I get it now, the werewolves can ship it to me by tomorrow.

"Actually, lets wait and write a script first..." I nervously say

"Oh, well whatever" Gold says, but I noticed a weird look on his face, almost as if he just realized something.

 **Gold POV**

I can't believe I forgot. Ughh, vampires don't show up in pictures. Ash just saved me without even realizing it. You know, he kind of looks like a vampire with his blood red eyes. I doubt it though, it was his idea in the first place. Maybe I can get that special filter I heard about, and slip it on while everyone else is sleeping. I go on my phone and order it, it was only about three dollars. My phone was specially made with the filter.

"Hey Ash, lets take a selfie to symbolize the day we moved into the dorms." I shout. Ash walks over from whatever he was doing.

"I...I don't think that is such a go idea." He mumbles

"Nonsense" I sat and I drag him next to me. He smiles awkwardly as I hit the button. I go to the camera roll and look at the photo. Ash looks kinda surprised when he sees himself in the photo. I then laugh.

"Look at your eyes, they're looking outwards!" I laugh. He starts laughing too and we spend the next half hour trying to get a good picture, and laughing at how badly they all come out.

"There, finally, a good one." Ash points out. I nod my head in agreement. I look around the room to see what the others are doing. Platinum is reading a book, and Blue is texting someone while laughing in controllably.

"Hey Ash, I'm going to meet our neighbors, want to come along?" I ask Ash. He nods his head, and then suddenly everyone is following me. We walk to the next door over and knock.

"Hello, we are your neighbors, and we would like to introduce ourselves, I'm Platinum." Platinum says as soon as the door opens.

"I'm Blue" Blue introduces herself

"I'm Gold" I say

"And I'm Ash" Ash says

"Oh, nice to meet you I'm Sun." Sun introduces

"I'm Crystal" She says as she punches Gold

"Ow, What was that for Supper Serious Gal'" I say

"For being alive!" She huffs. Black and Ruby walk out of the room and introduces themselves to Blue, and Black introduces himself to Platinum.

"Hey lets go to the Celadon Mall in a few hours!" Sun exclaimes. Everyone agrees and we go to our dorms to get ready. Blue spends twenty minutes in the bathroom, and Platinum spends fifteen.

"Hey, as like a moving in gift, how about I give you guys one hundred dollars each to spend at the mall?" Platinum asks

"I can't complain about that!" Gold yells. Platinum gives the three of us a hundred dollars and we thank her.

"It's not that big of a deal" Platinum says

"Maybe for for you!" We all laugh. We meet up with our neighbors, and we start heading towards Saffron.

"Okay, so when we get to Saffron, we can take the bus to Celadon, and maybe stop by the game corner first, I heard they have cool prizes." Sun says. We reach Saffron and get on the bus. Platinum speaks first.

"I've never been in a bus before." She says

"Really, not even on a field trip?" Crystal questions

"Well I'm from Sinnoh, and it snows a lot there. It's dangerous for buses to drive on ice-covered roads." Platinum responds

"That makes sense" Blue says. They arrive at Celadon City, and Ash gets a call.

"Excuse me for one moment, I have to take this." He says.

 **No POV**

"Hey Serena!" Ash greets

"Hi Ash, let me get straight to the point. Cilan moved to Unova, to go to a cooking school." Serena says quickly

"Wow what a great best friend he was, well thanks for letting me know, I got to go, bye" Ash quickly says

"Bye" Serena says as she ends the call. Ash feels extremely angry. Supernatural creatures have heightened emotions, so his anger as about ten times worse. He takes a deep breath and trys to control his anger, before he kills someone. He walks back to others and they faced him.

"Good you're done with the call, now let's head over to the game corner!" Black yelled excited. We walked over to Rocket Game Corner and we see a sign on the door.

"Closed for a private party." Ruby reads

"Oh well, looks like we can just go straight to the mall." Platinum says. We walk over to the mall and take a look inside. Gold and Ash head straight to electronics, Platinum looks at books, Black and Blue look at food, Crystal looks at clothes with Ruby, and Sun looks at sports stuff. Sun plays soccer for the school team, and is one of their top players. He hopes to get a scholarship since he and his family aren't on good terms. They look for about an hour before they decide its time to head back. They ride the bus to Saffron.

"Hey anyone want to stop at Silph Co. before we go back?" Sun asks. That reminded Ash of when he went years ago with Serena, White, and Green. He thinks It's pretty crazy about what happened to Green.

"Nah, it's getting late and we have classes in the morning." Gold reminds him

"Oh yeah, I forgot" Sun says embarrassed. They head Back to the school and say goodbye to their neighbors.

 _Timeskip - 2 months_

It had been two months, and Ash and Gold have become really close. They quickly became best friends, and they shared a lot of information to help each other.

"I know I shouldn't say this, since it might ruin our friendship, but I don't want to keep anything from my best friend." Ash says

"I don't know what could ruin our friendship, but go ahead" Gold says, only slightly concerned

"Well..."

 **As I'm finishing this, it has been eleven days since I published the last chapter, not bad. This chapter was a little shorter than the last two chapters, but that is because they were extended as apologies. I want to put up a poll about Sun and what he is, but I don't know if anyone will answer it. It would really help if you answer it! I am awful at desision making! Thank you for reading!**

Gold walked up to Platinum, and took a book. She tried to ignore him, as he kept taking the books on her desk. The last straw was when he took the book she was reading. The principal was reviewing some papers until she heard someone yell from the other side of the school, probably In a dorm.

"Huh, sounded like someone yelled something about books. Oh well" the principal said as she looked at her papers again.

 **That was a bonus short story, that HAS NO RELATION TO THE STORY AT ALL. It just shows two characters that don't interact together much. Thanks and see you next chapter!**


	6. Overhearing

**Hey I'm back with the first chapter of the new year! Happy new year to everyone who is reading this, even if it's a little late. Anyways, I wanted to make a Christmas special, but I couldn't make it in time. I hope you guys enjoy, and ...**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Pokémon...Moving on!**

 **Gold** **POV**

"Well..." Ash started

"Well what?" I said

"I'm..." Ash mumbled

"I'm what?" I questioned

"I'm a vampire..." Ash finally said. I was so shocked that I almost fell down. I didn't know there were other vampires then the ones I know at this school. While this was happening, Platinum was taking a shower. Platinum was also a vampire, but she had a unique trait. She had an amazing sense of hearing, she can hear up to three doors down. So, she could hear Ash and Gold talking. She was also so surprised, she dropped her soap bar.

"You're...you're a vampire?" I asked in shock

"Please don't run away, I promise I won't hurt you." Ash said in fear of me leaving him.

"I.. I'm a vampire too." I say shocking him

"Wait what?" Ash asks confused

"Yeah, I wasn't planning on telling you anytime soon, but I didn't know you were a vampire, so now I guess there's no point in hiding it" Gold said. Platinum, overhearing this conversation didn't know what to do. She could tell them she was a vampire, but then they would ask questions about her past, questions she didn't want to answer. She could blackmail them, but then they would wonder how she heard them from the shower.

 **Platinum POV**

I decided it would be best to leave it alone. I wasn't ready to revisit my past again. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried my hair while thinking about food. As a vampire, I drank blood instead of eating. I can eat, but I will feel sick. I don't know how Ash and Gold do it. I always make excuses like I went out to eat or I already ate. I was usually up first and would drink from my secret stash of blood bags. Blue would be up an hour later, and would find me reading a book, before Blue made breakfast. Blue always had a seemingly never ending source of energy, always asking questions or wanting to do something.

Blue, as I could tell, was a matchmaker. Last week, she asked me I if I liked Diamond, a person from my past. Of course I told her I didn't like anybody, but she didn't seem to believe me. Diamond is a very nice guy, but he isn't very... smart. I wonder if he would freak out if I told him about me being a vampire. He is very good with emotions and understanding people, even if he can't get an A in algabra. I am very good at math, although I struggle to get an A in P.E. since I have trouble limiting my strength and speed to human levels, and I tend to go less than what I should.

 **Serena POV**

I need a job. I feel wrong just compelling people to get what I want which is basicly stealing. If I manage to get a job I will be able to buy things, with my own money. Now that I think about, it might be hard to live off of a low paying job like the Pokèmart. I need a job at somewhere like the Pokèmon Center. I heard they have a high pay rate and get a ton of benefits. I need to find Ash, or maybe White, but I don't really trust her. I stand outside of his dorm room, but I hear something that surprised me.

"I...I'm a vampire too"

...WHAT! Ash would never reveal his status as a vampire unless he really trusted someone. I didn't know what to do, so I went back to my dorm and texted him to meet me here. I'll discuss it later. After about ten minutes, he arrived.

"Nice dorm" Ash said.

"Thanks. But about what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to go to collage, to get a good paying job." I said awaiting approval.

"Okay, that makes since, but why all the sudden?" He questioned me.

"We've been making a living compelling people to get what we want. I've realized that it's basically stealing" I responded.

"Okay, how are ya gonna get the money?" Ash exclaimed

"I've been in orchestra for over three hundred years, I think I am good enough to get a scholarship." Serena argued

"Good point, I think it is a good idea, after we finish this year, then next year, and the year after that, then you can apply for college." Ash reasoned.

"Oh yeah" Serena realized. Ash was about to walk away when Serena told him to wait.

"Was it really necessary to reveal your true self to Gold, even if he wasn't a vampire." Serena questioned.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!" Ash yelled

"Your not the only one who is good at eavesdropping!" Serena smartly replied

"Anyways," Ash said shocked "no it wasn't, but I felt like I could trust him. Ever since Cilan left so suddenly, he's been there for me and he's become my best friend, I just didn't think I could keep the truth any longer." I haven't seen Ash this emotional about something in a long time. I guess losing his old best friend really did take a toll on him.

"Well if you feel like you can trust him that much, don't stress about keeping my secret. I already know his" I said truthfully.

"Thanks" Ash said.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, I had a serious case of writers' block, and I just needed a break. I wanted to post a chapter this month since it's my one year account anniversary! Thank you for sticking around this long! Anyways, I think I finally came up with a good enough plot for this story. I've decided to divide the story into arcs, with this being the first one. This arc is really only about introducing the characters and stuff like that. The second one is mostly like a side story and won't be very long. I haven't decided how many arcs there will be but I hope everyone will stick around to the end. Once again, THANK YOU!**

Ruby clutched to the hat that White tried to pull off. Ruby ran and ran but he was no match for White who quicky caught up to him and pulled off his hat. Ruby immidietly covered his forehead, while money just spilled from his hat.

"Huh, no wonder why you don't have a wallet." White said.


	7. The Spell

**Sorry for the long wait, it was a mixture of the end of school year tests, me being lazy, and trying to figure out what I'm doing next with this story. This is officially the start of** **ARC TWO. Arc one was supposed to be longer, and I think this arc is going to be longer than what I had planned. This is because It was getting harder to make those introduction type of chapters, even with me completely changing the story at one point. As a result, this arc is most likely going to be longer, since I want to have a good amount of chapters at the end, so readers will be satisfied. I've also decided to list the main characters of each chapter because I want to include more characters this arc. This arc is NOT inspired by _Stranger Things_.**

 **Main Characters:**

 ** _Dawn_**

 ** _Ash_**

 ** _Platinum_**

 ** _Gold_**

 **Ash POV**

Dawn has been gone for a while. By this I mean she wasn't attending school, although I have seen her around Lavender Town. Platinum thinks she might be skipping class because something bad might have happened to her or her family.

Gold, Platinum, and I are sitting down at lunch when Dawn quickly walks up to us and says,

"Meet me at the library after school, I have something very important I must discuss with you that I can't talk about here. Please meet me at a table in the fiction section." She walks off quickly and sits next to Serena.

"What was that about?" Gold asks

"I don't know but hopefully she'll give us an explanation for her recent absences. I know I haven't known Dawn for long, but it doesn't seem like something she would do without a good reason." Platinum responds. As she finished speaking, the bell rand signaling the end of lunch. We head to our lockers and I remain wordless. I head to math, while Platinum goes to orchestra and Gold goes to history. During math, Serena sits behind me and talks to me, but I tune her out. I can't stop thinking about what Dawn said, and why she couldn't say it at school.

"Mr. Ketchum, MR. KETCHUM!!!" Ms. Berlitz yells at me.

"Huh... Oh sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I casually answer

"Answer the question on the board, and next time, make sure you don't daydream about unicorns and puppies in my class!"

"But I wasn..."

"QUIET!!!"

—————

 ** _Timeskip_**

—————

Platinum and I were waiting for Gold by our lockers. We wanted to get to the library as fast as possible, but Gold was taking forever, and even Platinum was getting impatient.

"What is taking him so long," Platinum practically yells "you should know, your his best friend."

"I don't know, but he should hurry up. I'm worried about Dawn. I know there shouldn't be as reason to worry, but I can't help it. It's stupid right?" I say

"No, no it's not stupid, your just caring for your friend, which is a good thing. You should never feel stupid about caring for others." Platinum quickly responds

" Wow, I never thought of it that way, thanks Platinum. You must be really good with emotions." I praise

"No, I'm not really that good. If you think that was good, then you should talk to Diamond." Platinum quickly stops as if she said something that she shouldn't have said.

"What's wrong Platinum?" I question. Platinum quickly panders over something, and then looks directly at me.

"I overheard you and Gold talking while I was in the shower the other day." Platinum says

"But how di..." I start to say

"Please let me finish. I heard you guys admit to each other that you are vampires. Please don't tell Gold, but I'm a vampire too. The answer to your question is that I have super hearing, I don't know how and why." Platinum answers

"Okay I understand, but why can't I tell Gold?" I question

"I didn't trust either of you with my secret yet because of how quickly you revealed your secrets to each other, but now that I know y0"ou better, and I know how much you truly care about your friends, now I thought was a perfect time to tell you." She responds

"I understand." I reply. We stood in silence for a minute and watched the last of the kids leave the hall.

"I'm going to text Gold to see where he is, school ended fifteen minutes ago." I say. I text Gold to ask where he is. He replies almost a minute later saying he was at the library, and him and Dawn were waiting for us. I explain this to Platinum, and then we start walking to the library. I think about what Platinum said. I understand her caution with revealing her secret. I guess Gold isn't the best at keeping secrets.

Before we know it we arrive at the library. I don't go to the library often, unless it's for a school project. At our school, we have student ID cards that work as credit cards. They hold money, and we can add more money by going to the school office. We can only use the cards as credit cards in our town, but we can use it as a library card for every library in the region. For using the card at the library closest to our school, we get rewarded. The school gives us five dollars each hour we spend at the library. We have to scan our cards when we enter the building, with the machine past the scanners. If we don't, we don't get the reward. When students walk out, and they don't scan their cards, the scanners will automatically check them out, so the reward doesn't keep running if they forgot to check out. I always remember to scan my card.

"Great you guys made it! I was beginning to think you forgot." Dawn says

"Sorry, we were waiting for Gold. We didn't think he would go on his own." Platinum responds

"That's fine. I do stuff like that all the time." Dawn says

"Anyways," Dawn begins "I have something very important that I need to share with all of you."

 **Dawn POV**

"As you all know, I haven't been attending school a lot recently. That is because I've been researching spells." I tell them.

"Researching spells?" Gold asks

"Yes, witches don't automatically know every spell in the universe." I reply. I pull out my phone and I showed them the picture of a stack of spell books I read over my absence.

"You read all of that!" Gold exclaimed

"That and about seven other stacks." I smugly replied

"I can barley even finish one book in a month." Gold muttered to himself, but everyone heard him. I then pulled an old book out of my bag.

"Anyways, the reason I asked you all to meet me here is this one particular spell." I said to everyone. I flipped through the pages and found what I was looking for.

"This spell right here is call The Flip Side. It says the spell will take the spell caster and anyone who is touching the caster to a parallel universe, with creatures that are different from any creature we know." I read to them. As I told them they all looked as confused as I am.

"So, what are the creatures the spell is talking about." Platinum questions

"Maybe it's a magical fantasy land with dragons and trolls!" Gold suggests

"Possibly, I have no idea what that last part means. It could possibly even be only a few more animals that don't exist here." I reply. I studied the page a little more before putting the dusty book back into my backpack.

"Anyways, I want to try out the spell" I told them

"What!" Everyone except Dawn quitely yells

"Relax, we are totally prepared and powerful enough to do this." I look at Ash while saying that last part.

"I guess." Ash said. The others quietly agreed.

"Ok, lets do this on Friday, after class."

 **I am so sorry this took so long, but I really needed the break. I know the chapters have a large time between uploads, but that is because I am busy, and writing is something I do in my free time. Anyways, I started writing this chapter in May, and now it is October. I had trouble expanding the chapter, since I wanted a long chapter, but not to start the next part of the story. I really hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

Platinum was eating lunch peacefully while studying, until Bianca walked up.

"What is your favorite animal?"

"Which is more important, geometry or calculus?"

"Do you play an instrument?" Platinum got up a started walking away, until she ran into a wall.

"Violin and viola" Platinum said in pain.


	8. Are we There Yet?

**Halloween update! This part is kind of Halloween-ish, so perfect timing.**

 **Main characters:**

 **Dawn**

 **Platinum**

 **Ash**

 **Gold**

 **Serena**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon, Pokèmon does not own me**

Forming the team was Ash's job. Dawn told him he could only pick five people for the team including himself. Obviously, he would choose himself, Platinum, Gold, and Dawn. Now for the hard part. The final team member. This person has to be strong, and according to Dawn, supernatural. **H** ow hard can that be, even with the strict criteria. He went to find White.

After his sceduel change, he and White had a little falling out. Even after being friends for centuries, having no classes together can really harm your friendships. Friendships do die. He found White just outside of the girls' dorms.

"Wait White!" Ash called

"Oh hi Ash, look I really have to go, some of my friends are waiting at their dorm, and I'm really late already." Before **A** sh could say something, White turned around and ran into the girls' dorms. Ash thought it was very rude, and walked away. Other **P** ossible candidates fo the flip side team were Serena, and.. just Serena. Ash called Serena, not wanting her to run off on him too.

"Hey Serena!" Ash greeted

"Hello Ash" Serena replied. Ash chuckled at her formality.

"So..." Ash explained pretty much everything he learned at the library.

"So you want me to go there with you guys" Serena asked

"Yep"

"When"

"We are having a meeting in about four hours at the library."

"Alright, I will be there. Farewell."

"Bye Serena." Ash hung up, and went to his dorm. His dorm was **P** retty messy. The grey walls were peeling, the two bunk beds out of place. The TV had a shirt draped on it, along with the white couch. The floor, also covered in Gold's clothes, hadn't been vacuumed in a long time, so it was covered in crumbs. He went to the bathroom to take a shower. The small bathroom with bamboo tile and showers, brown walls, and marble counter, was the most clean place in the dorm. It still had random toiletries and random splotches of toothpaste on the counter, but all of the clothes were in the basket at least.

Ash took off his clothes, turned on the shower, and stepped in. Just then, Gold opened the door and walked in. He noticed Ash in the shower. Then he noticed Ash was naked in the shower, and ran out blushing, not forgetting to shut the bathroom door. Ash, however, was not as embarrassed, but still was. As he started to lather himself in soap, he began to think. Why was Gold so embarrassed? I mean, they're both guys? That's when it clicked for Ash. Gold is gay.

Everything did and didn't make since to Ash at the same time. All the small instances. He could tell Gold has a crush on Ruby now, but why was he such a pervert about girls? Was it a cover? Oh yeah, he could be bi. He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel. The only way he'll find out is by asking the teen himself. He walked out of the bathroom in his towel. Gold sat on his bed, still blushing.

"Sorry for walking in on you earlier." Gold says

"It's fine, things like that happen." Ash said. He sat down next to Gold on the bed.

"I'm fine with it **Y** ou know." Ash said

"With what?" Gold asked

"With you being bi." Ash responded

"How did you know!" Gold quickly yelled

"I'm not stupid" Ash laughed. They sat in silence for a moment.

"I'm not bi, I'm gay." Gold said

"Really, I guess I am stupid" Ash joked

"But," Ash questioned. "Why are you such a pervert? About girls, you know?"

"It's just a cover, kind of. It's fun too." Gold replied

"Well I think your fooling Ruby too." Ash said suggestively. Gold blushed

"Now that you know that I'm gay, and my crush too, please don't tell anyone. I'm not ready to come out of the the closet. It's warm and cosy, like a coffin." Gold told Ash

"I won't" Ash swore

" **H** ey Ash, what's your s-" Gold was cut off by an alarm on Ash's phone.

"Oh, it's time for the meeting." Ash informed

"Oh okay." Gold said, sounding a little disappointed. They super-sped to the library and walked in.

"Hey guys!" They **A** ll greeted at once. They laughed, again all at once.

"I swear I didn't put a linking spell on us." Dawn joked

"If you did, I would have shoved that wand of yours down your throat." Platinum threatened Dawn.

"Kinky" Gold said

"Shut up!" Dawn and Platinum yelled while blushing.

"So Anyways, when do you **L** ot want to do the spell?" Dawn asked

"Any time" Ash replied, giving the most **L** azy answer possible

"When does that mean? Right now?" Dawn inquired

"Sure" Ash says

"Does everyone agree?" Dawn asked

"Yeah" Everyone other than Dawn and Ash say.

" **O** kay, let's do it!" Dawn said excitedly.she took out her wand, and teleported the group to her house.

"Are we there yet?" Gold asked

"No, you idiot. **W** e're at my house." Gold looked embarrassed. He looked around and saw that they were in Dawn's basement. The walls were stone brick, and glossy. There were shelves of spell books, and a lot of them were scattered across the floor. Shoved in the corner was an old wooden desk, that had an ancient desk top PC on it. The room had sticky notes everywhere, especially on the jars of ingredients on shelves. Finally, there was a big black caldron with purple markings on it in the center of the room.

Dawn got to work immediately. She was **E** fficient and **E** ffective. She dumped the ingredients in the caldron, and poured water into it. She mixed it together, and casted a spell on it. She put it into five bottles.

"Drink half of it when I say so, and the other half when we want to go home." Dawn informed them. They all look at the orange mix, hoping it wouldn't taste bad.

"Are we all ready?" Dawn asks. We all nod our heads.

" **N** ow!" She yells.

 **Woo! Another chapter done quickly! Happy Halloween 2019 everyone! Also, congrats to those who completed the puzzle. Sorry for the sort of filler chapter, but we learn important things *nudges Gold*. Enjoy your Halloween and goodbye.**

Blue dances through the hall by her dorm when she hears Gold. She presses her ear against the door, and hears Gold and Ash talk about how Gold is gay.

"...……………" *quiet inhuman noises*.

Blue passes out, dreaming of the guys she could match Gold up with.


End file.
